


Stuck In a Box Again

by A_Random_Slice_Of_Pizza



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Ghost Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Random_Slice_Of_Pizza/pseuds/A_Random_Slice_Of_Pizza
Summary: "The leaders of New L'Manberg are hearby sentenced into the Badland prison for attempt of murder of the leader of the SMP." Dream announced out to the crowd. Thats all what is ringing in Tubbo's head as his eyes are unfocused on the ground as he seats in the back corner of the cell he's in.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Stuck In a Box Again

"The leaders of New L'Manberg are hearby sentenced into the Badland prison for attempt of murder of the leader of the SMP." Dream announced out to the crowd. Thats all what is ringing in Tubbo's head as his eyes are unfocused on the ground as he seats in the back corner of the cell he's in.

Tubbo couldn't hear what was happening around him but he knows whats happening. Fundy and Quackity were talking to each other about breaking out. Fundy is mostly agreeing with Quackity planning, its just rushed ideas. Nothing thought out, just on the spot out of pure fear and Fundy is just agreeing because its just someone that is taking charge.

Tubbo got up from his corner, his knees were heavy, it felt like his feet were stone as he tried to walk up to the bars in front of him. Its not that he isnt aware of where he is, its just the fear of confirmation. He knows that he's in a cell for doing something that he fully believed was right but it just doesn't feel real. And the dread rushed through his body as as his hands clamped around the cold bars.

Stuck in a cell.

Stuck in a cage.

Stuck in the box.

And it's for the same reason too. He believed what he was doing was right. He wants to believe he was doing the right thing, he just want to help people. Why is this happening again?

Tubbo's body sunk to the ground as tears started to pour. He just wanted to do the right thing. He can still hear Dream calling him a criminal and Tommy calling him a monster. Its all that has been in his head. He still believes those things too as his mind is trying to convince him that he isn't those things.

It's a constant battle, always second guessing himself. Fear of turning into Schlatt. Fear of turning into Wilbur. Fear that he is still viewed as a yes man. It's a mess and it hurts as much as the actual wars that he was dragged into.

Sure he has two other people with him, but he still felt alone. One made an army when Tubbo said that he doesn't want any sort of violence and the other was planning on running away. Is this the end? Schlatt and Wilbur both died alone despite there being someone around. Is it his time already?

This caused another broken sob come out of Tubbo, fearing that he's turned into something that he tried so hard to stay away from. He is on his knees as his knuckles turn white from gripping at the bars as his head rest on the bars.  
He feels a small fluff against his hand and looks up.

"Tubbo, can you hear me?" It was Fundy, he was trying to stretch out with his tail. 

Admittedly, Tubbo forgot he was next to him as Quackity was in the cell in front of him. Tubbo looks at the two, seeing that they both seem concerned about him. It made him slightly feel better, slightly.

Tubbo turns back to Fundy to nod his head, "Yeah, yeah I can hear you guys." he wipes the tears off of his face as he stops his tears. Its a quick thing that he learned after being under the Schlatt administration. "Sorry about that." He let out a small nervous, broken chuckle as a way to help himself to calm down and stop the tears.

"Hey, no need to apologize." Quackity softly said, completely changing his tone from before when he was confidently declaring a plan out to Fundy. Both Fundy and Quackity know about Tubbo's habit of bottling his feelings since Schlatt was in charge. They both also took that trait in so they learned each others habits. "We can get out of this. We just need to get the guards to join us or-or get someone from the outside to break us out. You won'tneed to stay in there for long."

"Yeah and after we get out, we can go into hiding to try to get back at Dream again. Or at least think of a way to get him to listen to us." Fundy added in.

The attempt of trying to calm down Tubbo did warm him up, but Tubbo still thought logically. He appreciates the thought but he needs to being the two back to reality. "How likely is that?" The energy from the two dropped and you can feel it in the air. "Dream has everyone in his pocket other than Tommy and Techno. And we know they wont help." He let go of the bars and let his hands lay next to him.  
The two remained silent, trying to think of a plan or silently admitting defeat. Tubbo sighed as he pushed himself back up. "We're screwed guys."

"Of course you are with that mindset." A grazed laughter echoed in the threes ears as a they all tensed up know who it is but not being able to see.

Tubbo's kness buckled under him, Fundy tried his best to cover his ears as Quackity was the only one staying up due to holding himself up with the bars. The three got closer to the bars to try to find where the voice came from as fast as they could. Where he might be at.

Their answers were right in front of them as Schlatt made himself visable to the three. In hallway that leads to each cell. "What did I tell ya'? When I go down, the country goes down with me." The ghost walked past them to be by the cell behind of Fundy's, making the three turn to him. "And I was fucking right." There was an all-knowing grin on his face.

Schlatt's appearance didn't change all that much, outfit wise. But his left eye was gone as he was completely pale and there being a blood splotch on where his heart should be.

They all keep themselves silent, being terrified of Schlatt's presences. All reverting back to they were during Manburg. "C'mon, what does the 'great leader' have to say?" He made his way over to Tubbo's cell.

Tubbo heard the footsteps get closer and his body was riddled with fear. He pushed himself back against the wall of the cell, as an attempt to get as far away as he can. His breathing grew heavy as he tried to hold back the tears.

Schlatt stood in front of the Tubbo's cell. "The leader who bent down to Dream instead of standing up for himself." Those words cut deep as Tubbo tried to curl up to hide himself. "The one thats currently trying to hide from a ghost."

The was a bang from the other side. "Leave him alone. You've already hurt him before and he doesn't need your bullshit when you're fucking dead." Quackity was trying to appear tough, too bad Schlatt already saw this act before.

Schlatt just smiled as he turned to face Quackity as he leaned against the bars with one arm. "Sure, I'll listen to the guy who can't think through his own stupid plans. That acts before ever thinking of what could go wrong." Quackity felt himself get dragged down to his knees. He tried to get up, with a small panic filling his body. "Like how you ate my heart." Thats what made him freeze up in his spot and look at Schlatt.

Fundy was already trying to hide, with his ears being laying flat and his tail being on its ends and covering his stomach. He was still trying to appear emotionless, but his tails and ears betray him as the fear creeps in. "And of course Fundy," Schlatt walked to the end of the cell, standing between his and Tubbo's cell. "the one that will listen to anyone as long as theres a soulless little promise. When I said this country was fucked without me, I didn't expect it to be this fucked."

Tubbo took in a deep breath as he focused on the corner of the cell. "What do you want Schl-Schlatt?" He tried to sound stern but his voice broke. Tubbo tried to make eye contact with the ghost, who just looked back with an empty socket.

Schlatt let out another laugh, making the three grow tense once again. He did a spin to face the boy in the cell. "I just want the country back to its proper glory." He smiled as his arms were stretched out. "And I have a way to make sure of it."

Tubbo looked down a bit to think of a what type of power would a ghost have that will help them. He knows he shouldn't take anything that Schlatt offers but "What is it?" he looks back up to meet the ghostly eyes that has been hunting them.

"It's a small book." Schlatt dropped his arms to fold behind him. "Its a small thing I used to get Dream to side with me during the entire war."

"Wait, you got him through blackmail?" Fundy questioned, seeming to be the only one to ask out loud.

Schlatt turned to face Fundy's cell as his smile turned a bit softer, more of a way to say he's proud of himself. "Yeah, it wasn't that hard to make."

"How? He said he didn't care about anything." Quackity spoke up from the other end, forgetting that he can't really move from his spot.

Schlatt turned again and has his back lean against the bars. "Its nothing that you can have, its something you need to know. Knowledge is the true leverage here, not some stupid possessions like the disc."

"So, if we let you have a bit of power over L'Manberg again?" Tubbo felt conflicted as he continues. This is the man that has doomed them but is the best option out. "You'll be able to get Dream to side with us as well?"

Schlatt laughed as he fell back to float in the air on his back. "Better, he'll become your personal bodyguard."

Tubbo flitched back as Schlatt drifted into his cell but calmed himself. "D-" he takes a moment to think. Logically, this is the best option they have, they need someone with more of a backbone. And Schlatt is the only one among them that has that. He looks up to Schlatt and nods his head. "Deal."


End file.
